


Consequence

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Sakaki Yushou did not appear for his match against Strong Ishijima the next day. Reiji learned that there are consequences to every miscalculation.





	

Sakaki Yushou did not appear for his match against Strong Ishijima the next day. 

The crowd waited. 

Reiji waited. 

Thirty minutes, an hour, the entertainment duelist was nowhere to be found. 

Sakaki Yushou had returned after their conversation the night before. Were they tapped? Did his father still hold influence in Leo Corp. Did the Academia take Sakaki Yushou? Are they coming for him?

A red haired boy, who looked a few years younger than Reiji himself, shouted something with tears in his eyes. Reiji recognized the boy, he was Sakaki Yuuya, Yushou’s son. 

A check over the dimensional gate device revealed that it had been recently used. 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Sakaki Yushou did not return. 

And by the waters, Reiji saw Yushou’s son crying, crying over the loss of his father. He offered the boy a handkerchief. The boy stopped crying, forced himself to smile at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Sakaki Yuuya shook his head. “He’s out there,” he said with conviction, “my father would never run away.” 

Reiji nodded and said nothing more. 

He miscalculated. He didn’t know Yushou would rush out immediately. He didn’t know Yushou would have wanted to confront his father behind his back. His miscalculation has caused a boy to lose his father. 

Akaba Reiji, at the age of thirteen, learned two important lessons from that incident. 

First, only share information when your comrades are ready. People will act on their own and behave unpredictably when they learn something new. 

Second, that there are consequences to every miscalculation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured it out, what made Reiji this way.


End file.
